Rescue Team Alpha: A New Beginning
by 4getregret
Summary: Tyson Slate, Nikki Raine, and Kristal Starla. They all want to be part of something great. This wish is granted when they are transported into the world of Pokemon! But is there more than meets the eye in this new world? A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fic.
1. Chapter I

_Chapter I_

- Sacramento, CA. 7:00 A.M., PST

"Tyson Slate, get out of bed this instant!" A voice hollered from downstairs. "You're going to miss the bus!" A small voice groaned, almost mesmerized, from underneath the thick covers. Footsteps were soon heard coming up the stairs, with the splish-splosh of water at its side. Ty's mom soon came in, and dumped a bucket of water on Ty.

_**SPLASH!!!**_

"Augh!!" Ty yelled, falling off his bed. "I'm up, I'm up!" His mother sighed as he began to race around the room gathering his things.

"Seriously, Ty, Now that you're a sophomore in high school, you need to take better management of your time."

"Hey it wasn't my fault."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I was in a dream I couldn't wake up from, no matter how hard I tried."

"Hmmm….was it the one about the bikini supermodels again?"

Ty blushed at this. "No, and that dream only happened once!" Ty snapped back. His mother chuckled. "I'm serious, the dream was weird…" By the time he said this, he was completely ready for school. A good thing too, since he heard the bus coming. "See you later, mom!" He raced down the stairs and onto the bus, which began to move as soon as he got on it.

- Dallas, TX. 9:00 A.M., CST

Nikki Raine was distressed. Of course, you would be too if you were in the principal's office with your parents talking about how bad your grades are. "I just think she should apply herself to the work a little more." Mrs. Bulsaur, the school principal said. "I know she's smart, but she needs to concentrate."

"Ya hear that Nikki?" Her father asked, spitting out a piece of tobacco into the nearest trash can. Nikki hated her parents, but mostly just her father. And she had plenty of reason to. Her father was an alcoholic hooked on drugs, and her mom was hardly home. And when she was, it was late at night when Nikki was asleep. 'Ridiculous,' Nikki always thought. 'How did my mom ever end up with a creep like dad?' She may never know.

"Nikki! Are you even listening!?" Her father exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, just because I don't respond doesn't mean I'm not listening." Nikki said as if she could care less. Which she did.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady! I'm your father!"

"Honey, please calm down." Mrs. Raine said in a calm voice. She turned back to Mrs. Bulsaur. "Don't worry, Nikki will raise her grades. I'm sure of it."

"I'm glad to hear that." The principal said. Nikki sighed. Sometimes she wished that she could just disappear off the planet. Little did she know her wish was about to be granted.

Albany, NY. 10:00 A.M., EST

"YAWN" Young Kristal Starla proclaimed as she stretched out on her bed. She looked around her damp room - which was actually more like a cell - and deeply frowned. 'Crap…' She thought, lying back down on her bed. 'And to think that dream was real…man, being here for so long might be making me go crazy!' She gazed out the window at the serene valley the orphanage overlooked. She sighed.

_Ten Years Ago_

"_Kris! Hang on to me, please! I can't lose you, too!"_

"_Kyle? What's going on?" The two children looked around the apartment they lived in: burning. Kyle - the older one - knew that within seconds, the building would collapse. Luckily, they were on the first floor. So the seven-year-old did the smartest thing he could do. He took his three-year-old sister in his arms and ran to the nearest window, jumping out of it._

_A few minutes later a bunch of fire trucks came. But it was too late. The building had collapsed. The firemen looked around the broken building for survivors. They only found the two children, unconscious next to the rubble._

"_Poor children." One of the firemen said. "To have their parents gone at such an early age."_

Kristal turned her eyes to her bed stand where a little picture lay. She picked it up. It showed her and Kyle hugging each other. Kyle was making the peace sign, while Kristal just smiled.

Kristal chuckled. 'We don't even look related. He gets mom's red hair, I get dad's brown hair. He gets dad's brown eyes, I get mom's blue eyes.' She put the picture back down, and averted her gaze from it.

'Kyle…'

_Seven Years After the Fire_

_Immediately after the fire, Kyle and Kristal were put in an orphanage. They could be adopted by anyone who wanted them. Kristal disapproved of it. She felt like a watermelon in the fruit aisle. A watermelon with a growth on it. A watermelon nobody else wanted. Anyway, it was seven long years before anything happened. And when it did happen, it was not what they expected._

_The owner of the orphanage was talking to an elderly couple. Apparently they wanted a boy. Kristal and Kyle put their ears to close to the door so they could here what was going on inside. It had become a habit a while ago, in hopes that they would get adopted._

"_Please, if you want the boy, than just take them both." The voice of the owner said. "The only family they have left is each other."_

"_Then we shall be his new family. I'm sure the girl will be adopted sooner or later." The husband said. Kyle and Kristal looked at each other in astonishment._

"_Well…if you really feel so strongly about this…"_

"_We do." The wife quickly said. Kyle frowned, left the door, and went up to his "room". Kristal quickly followed. By the time she got there, Kyle was already packing his things._

"_Come on, Kyle! You don't have to leave! Persuade them!" Kristal yelled. Kyle sighed._

"_Their minds are made up." Kyle muttered. "Besides, they wouldn't listen to us anyway. We're too young." He started to pack the things on his desk when he heard Kristal start to sob._

"_Y-you're…m-my…br-brother…please…don't leave…" Kyle quickly embraced her._

"_Don't worry. Everything will turn out alright." He said, comforting her. "Here." He turned to his desk and grabbed a pack of stationary and a pen. "Write to me every month." He said, giving the equipment to her. She looked up at him. He simply smirked. "I'll miss you." He said, hugging her once more._

"_Kyle…"_

Two years later, Kristal found out that Kyle had been drafted into the army. And Kristal never stopped writing to him.

Many hours later, our three heroes got back into their beds for a good night's sleep. Unfortunately, that's not what they would get.

They all fell asleep at the same time. A couple minutes later, they had disappeared off the face of the earth.

_End of Chapter I_


	2. Chapter II

**A/N:** So... this chapter was a monster to write, but I hope you all like it anyway. Also, if it's bad, good, or you just want to say something random, please review! Reviews are an author's soul! Anyway, without any more random blabbering, here is the next chapter.

_**Chapter II**_

Across the universe and through space and time, three small, white-flaming meteorites were traveling on a crash course to a distant planet. At least, many thought them to be meteorites.

_Tell me…_

Huh? Who's there?

_Tell me what you see._

I see distant memories from my past. My father being shot to death, my sister going off to college, my family barely surviving in our house…all the bad things from my past…

_You need not dwell on the past. Look to the future…_

_Tell me…_

What?

_Tell me what you see…_

I see my past. Being born, my father drinking beer like the hic he is, my mother getting home late from work **again…**

_You need not dwell on the past. Look to the future…_

_Tell me what you see._

I see many things. I see my house burning down and my brother leaving me. But I also see light. I see hope for the future.

_You, my daughter, are already learning._

"Wake up!! Please, wake up!!"

"Unh…"

"Oh!"

"Five more minutes…"

_**SPLASH!!!**_

"Wah! I'm up! I'm up! Gotta catch the bus!"

"Hold up a second! And what's a bus?"

"Huh?" Ty paused for a second, realizing where he was. He was on top of a hill, next to a lake. In front of him was a small turtle. At least, he thought it was a turtle. It was blue, had a red shell, and stood on two legs.

"Are you ok?" It asked. Ty gasped. 'Ok, got to think this through logically…" Ty thought. 'Either I'm still dreaming, or I've officially gone crazy. Hopefully the first.'

"Maybe we should help your friends."

"What friends?" Ty turned around to find what looked like a green lizard and a blue crocodile. They were apparently unconscious, and were lying next to the lake.

'A lake!' Ty thought exuberantly. 'I jump in, and I wake up!' He ran towards the lake but stopped when he saw his reflection. He had been turned into a red lizard!

"Are you ok, Charmander?" The turtle asked again.

"Who's Charmander?" Ty asked, turning around. "My name's Ty, and I-**ow**!" He exclaimed, accidentally stepping on a small rock. "Stupid rock…" Ty mumbled. Then he realized something. 'Wait, if that hurt, does that mean I'm not dreaming? I don't want to accept the fact that I'm crazy…I guess I'll just play along until this whole thing can be explained.'

"I'm sorry for being so rude." Ty said to the turtle. "So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Squirtle." He said with a cheesy grin. "I was walking around the outskirts of town, doing my daily exercise, when I found you, Treecko, and Totodile lying here."

"Hmm…so if they were with me, then those probably aren't their real names either."

"Huh? How would you know? You told me you weren't their friends."

"Just a hunch." Ty said. "By the way, where are we?"

"You're just outside of Pokemon Square, the town I - and many other Pokemon - live in. But let's not just stand here. We should get those two to the Poke Center. Nurse Chansey should know what to do."

Ty nodded. Squirtle hoisted the Treecko, who we shall now call Kristal, on his back, while Ty took the Totodile, who we shall now call Nikki. Together they started to make their way towards the hospital, with Ty still waiting for a logical explanation.

Nikki slowly came to, and she was very nervous. For one thing, she wasn't lying on her bed. The thing she was lying on was much more comfortable than anything in her house. Another thing she realized was that she was not in a room she recognized. A third the thing she knew was that she wasn't dreaming, because if she was, then caramel sauce would be everywhere. The fourth thing was that there was an oversized red lizard looming over her. Then, the most important thing happened: she found out she wasn't in her own body.

Now when one wakes up and is in an unfamiliar place, is not in her own body, and a lizard is watching her, the Second Revised Edition of Lucario's Guide to rescuing would say to remain calm, cool, and collected. Unfortunately for both Ty and her, Nikki had never read that book before, let alone be in that world.

"WHERE AM I, AND WHO ARE YOU!?" Nikki asked, throttling Ty.

"Calm down!" The choked Ty said. Nikki released her grip so he could talk. "You're in the Pokemon Center. And no, I'm not sure exactly what it is. I suppose the thing I could most relate it to would be a hospital. As for who I am, my name is Tyson Slate, but you can call me Ty for short. I'm a human."

"Formerly human is more like it." Nikki muttered as Ty put his hand behind is head.

"Geez, you sure are taking this lightly."

"Yeah, well weird stuff happens all the time. This is beyond weird, so I'm probably in a calm aftershock."

"Weird…"

"Well, I'm a weird person. By the way, the name is Nikki. Do you have a mirror around here? I want to see what the damage is." Ty complied, giving her one that was in a drawer. Nikki saw a small blue crocodile with a white V across her chest. It also looked as if she had massive black eyeliner on. "Yikes." Nikki said, giving Ty the mirror back.

"So, I take it you're a human too?"

"Well, I **was** a human." Nikki turned to her right to see another bed, with a green lizard-like thing there. "This one's probably formerly human as well."

At that precise moment, Kristal began to stir. "Where am I?" She asked as she yawned.

"Oh boy." Nikki said. "Guess you have to start all over again, eh Ty?" Ty sighed.

"Well, now that we're all awake, I should try to explain my theory on what happened."

_Tell me…_

…

_Tell me what you see._

…I see nothing.

_Heh… you, my friend, have much to learn._

_**End of Chapter II**_

**A/N:** Well, didn't I tell you it was a monster to write? I hope you didn't think it was too bad. Remember, this is my first chapter fic! Anyway, please review!


End file.
